


A New Life

by monicawoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, POV Wanda Maximoff, post A Very Special Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: "They have him," Pepper says, and her voice is soft, gentle as it can be. "SWORD."(How Wanda brings Vision back)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 125





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this immediately since the show may delve more into the specifics of how this all went down. Here's my very possibly non canon compliant version.

"They have him," Pepper says, and her voice is soft, gentle as it can be. "SWORD."

"How?" It's the only word Wanda can manage. _How could you let that happen?_ is what she actually means.

"They're government appointed. They consider his body to be...too dangerous to be left in our hands."

Wanda's vision tints crimson, sparks flicker around her fingertips, the air around her filling with a sullen angry red.

"I'm so sorry," Pepper says, and ends the call.

It's not difficult to find him. She can find anyone if she puts her mind to it. It's even less difficult to gain entrance to SWORD's top-secret research facility. The guards can't keep their weapons trained on her, the bullet-proof glass doors shatter at her approach. She tosses aside personnel in her path like paper dolls.

He's been dead long enough that her heart had started to scab over, but it's bleeding freely again now, pain flowing out of her in angry red spirals that obliterate anything between her and him. Alarms blare around her, meaningless noise. Nobody gets in her way, they can't even get close.

Halfway down a hallway she finds him, in a cold white room lying in pieces: the bulk of him on a metal slab, pieces of his head separated, they'd forced open the seal between his ears, his shoulders and arms detached and _oh God_ the hole where his gem had been is still there and he's grey and cold and—

Everything around her quiets, drowned out by a steady high-pitched buzz. She lifts him easily, his weight irrelevant, and slides his parts back into place, then rises up, peeling apart the ceiling and the floors above them until they're out in the open air. She holds him close and carries them both far away.

*

Somewhere in New Jersey she lands, laying him down gently in the grass off the side of a quiet stretch of suburban road. There's a sign near them with the name of the town and she thinks idly of the old American tv shows she used to watch as a child in Sokovia. They were dubbed well enough and she watched them so often she began to recognize those voices—Lucy had the same voice as Samantha. She loved those shows, so much so that she'd sought them out when she'd settled in with the Avengers. There was a simplicity to them she found comforting. No problem was so great it couldn't be solved in a half hour. By the time the credits rolled, everything was fine.

Nothing was fine for her. She'd lost her home, her brother, and Vision. She lays down on the grass beside his cold grey shell, tears welling anew and closes her eyes, focusing on the core of her power. Strucker had called her a miracle. Said her abilities transcended science. She'd known why, even then she'd known. What they'd done to her wasn't anything they'd ever understood fully. They could explain it all they wanted but science obeyed laws, and her abilities defied them, which made them magic, by definition.

She'd spent years restraining herself, after Lagos, after everything she'd done. But now, she lets it fill her, lets the scarlet suffuse every cell until she's full to the brim with power. She thrusts her hand out and down, digging into the grass and says, "A new life, for both of us. A home. A town where we're safe, where we can be happy." The grass under her hand burns, flaking away into ash and a torrent of power sweeps out of her in a familiar geometric shape she feels more than sees. It pours out of her, an ocean of will, in and out of a thousand minds, whispering their new purpose to them in unison. There's little resistance.

Wanda brings her still glowing hand to rest on Vision's head, covering that terrible gaping hole and leans down to kiss him pouring all her rage and sorrow into her power along with something even stronger: love. Her tears dry as she focuses on that, remembering what Vision was like when he was alive, willing him back to her. The same magic that made her who she is, gave him life. And she _will_ give it back to him.

When she lifts her hand away there's a gem beneath it, golden and glowing softly, a piece of her soul given form and purpose. From it, color returns to Vision—those magnificent shades of purple-red green and gold. His chest moves beneath her hands, like breath he doesn't need filling lungs he doesn't have, and his eyes _open_.

He smiles up at her, with that same mix of awe and affection she'd always felt for him and her heart swells with fierce resolution. She has him back. She has him back, she has given them a home, and no one will take it from her again.


End file.
